Love In Black and White
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Running a boarding house is hard. Getting good tenants is harder… but life with these guys? Don’t make me laugh. Post Winter War IchiRuki IshiZumi RenTat
1. Money, Money, Money

**Title: **Love In Black and White

**Summary: **Running a boarding house is hard. Getting good tenants is harder… but life with these guys? Don't make me laugh. Post Winter War IchiRuki IshiZumi RenTat

**Shalan's ****Whaaa**HEKKOW! I HAVE ANOTHER FOR YOU!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach

**Chapter:**Money, Money, Money

&&&

"You're KIDDING me!" She stomped her foot angrily. The other shrugged as they looked at the pile of bills on the counter. "He leaves the house and leaves me with NO money and ALL of the bills…" She growled.

"Well then figure out a way to raise money…" The other leaned on the table as she listened to her best friend's tirade. She pressed her hands over her head.

"What? Like we're back in high school? Have a car wash?" The petite black haired woman fumed then dropped into a chair and tangled her fingers in her hair, dropping her forehead on the table.

"I dunno…" The red head sighed. "Think of something…" Her long red hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, curling in a spiral at the end.

"Kazumi you must know something…" The brunette dropped her head on the table. "We can't pay for this at our current salary… not a huge house like this…"

"Huge house…" Kazumi lifted her head as Rukia continued.

"Huge house… too big for just two people! There are freakin WINGS in this house…" Rukia sounded dismayed. "I mean…"

"Rukia…"

"We'll never find a way to pay for all of the bills…"

"Rukia… we'll…" Kazumi tugged on her sleeve as she threw her arms into the air.

"NEVER! What does he expect us to DO? Never SLEEP?" Rukia fumed again.

"RUKIA!" Kazumi spun her around, her brilliant blue eyes lit with excitement. "Boarding house…" She spoke two words and suddenly Rukia's eyes lit with the same look.

"You're kidding…" They grinned at each other.

"I'm serious…" Kazumi grinned again. Rukia's face took on a mischievous look.

"We'll make up fliers… after we decide on a price…" Rukia flipped open her Mac and opened Word.

&&&

"We're being EVICTED?" His face was angry, his shoulders tensed. The black haired man across from him folded his arms.

"That seems to be the case…" The bespectacled student chuckled as he rested his feet on the table. A 3 AM the two were wide awake, as they worked nights usually they tended to sleep during the day and stay awake at night whether they had to work or not… generally… the next morning the two would probably sleep through the next night.

"Why are you so happy?" The orange haired doctor grouched. His amber eyes flashed as Uryu shrugged, his black hair was sloppy, spiked out in several directions, as was his best friend's. Ichigo growled under his breath.

"Because… we get out of this dump…" Uryu chuckled again. Their night time jobs were about to end and they would be able to get back on their regular cycle… it also meant they would have to start studying again…

"This dump… is the only thing we can afford right now… unless you want to be a stripper and make us some more money…" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows. Uryu frowned.

"No." His comment was flat as he drank from the beer bottle in his hand. He and Ichigo had worked at a brewery while they were starting medical school. So every month they would get an extra case or two of beer and they had begun to hoard it…

"So then what do you propose Mr. Smarty Pants?" Ichigo placed his hands on his hips. The well built student had a towel around his neck, he had been out jogging so his shirtless upper body shone with sweat. Uryu shrugged.

"I propose that we find a new place to live… and then we find jobs…" Uryu looked around.

"Great! I'll get to work on looking for some place to live… while you look around to find us a job." Ichigo patted him on the back.

"You are soooo helpful…" Uryu grumbled as Ichigo grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head, disappearing into the other room of the apartment.

&&&

Renji folded his arms across his chest, staring his best friends down. "What do you mean you want me to move in with you… you know your brother wouldn't like a stud like myself living with you two…" He grinned. Rukia slammed her fist on the table.

"DAMN IT RENJI! We NEED the MONEY!" Rukia threatened.

"Alright, Alright!" Renji leaned back. He was excited at the prospect of returning to Earth.

"Thank you RenRen…" Kazumi grinned and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as Rukia did the same.

"As long as you drop the childhood nickname…" He grumbled under his breath. Kazumi shook him lightly.

"Never!" She shouted almost triumphantly.

"Alright Colonel Custer… calm down…" Renji laughed. Rukia shook her head as the former captain turned general danced in a circle.

"I'm honestly not used to this whole… poor thing…" Kazumi giggled. Kazumi Hasegawa. The recently inducted General of the Soul Society. After General Yamamoto's defeat during the Winter War Kazumi had stepped up where no other captain could, her spunk led the entire Soul Society to victory against Aizen's Army. She was well loved, and it was no surprise that when the time came to elect a new General in Yamamoto's place the young captain from squad nine stepped up.

Now she was stepping down a notch to live on Earth. She was rather lax about rules… but her means to the end were flawless… and while her methods were… unorthodox… she got the job done with more ferocity than any other shinigami had seen. Her spiritual pressure made even Byakuya Kuchiki weak in the knees. Her power was immeasurable by Seireitei standards, her beauty infinite beyond the earth itself, her wisdom vast and unbounded by even the oldest of shinigami. She was the true Queen among Queens. She dominated over those below her with a steady hand… and a little sake. But among these amazing things was a humble, silly, friendly girl who loved everyone and everything.

"You are so weird…" Renji shook his head. Kazumi smiled softly at him. Her long red hair hung to her waist and was usually pulled back in a neatly curled ponytail or a long braid. Her breasts were restrained beneath her yukata, which was backless, in a similar style to Soi Fon's. Her long limbs were bare except for the sleeveless jacket she wore over her back. She had explained at one time what her open-backed top was for but most people were still mystified.

"You are so weird…" Renji shook his head. Kazumi smiled softly at him. Her long red hair hung to her waist and was usually pulled back in a neatly curled ponytail or a long braid. Her breasts were restrained beneath her yukata, which was backless, in a similar style to Soi Fon's. Her long limbs were bare except for the sleeveless jacket she wore over her back. She had explained at one time what her open-backed top was for but most people were still mystified.

"C'mon we have to find some tenants before we fix it up… because we can use all the help we can get…" Kazumi took her best friend's hands. "We'll do this…" She grinned. Her life was all about trying new things…

"This is one hell of a new thing…" Renji snorted and Rukia shook her head as they followed her.

&&&

XDDD This is going to be fun no?

Shalan


	2. Come Together

**Chapter: **Come Together

**Shalan's Say: **Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter… just hang onto your horsies… I promise I'll explain everything…

&&&

Ichigo burst into the house, the door slamming against the wall. Uryu looked up with surprise. "I FOUND IT! THE PERFECT PLACE!" Ichigo forced the sheet of paper into his best friend's face.

"What's going on Ichigo?" Uryu blinked as he pulled the flyer off his face.

"We'll never find one? WE'LL NEVER FIND ONE?" Ichigo danced with his back to Uryu. The Quincy blinked at the sheet of paper, his eyes adjusting from being so suddenly covered.

"You are deranged Ichigo…" Uryu sat back on his haunches. The apartment was completely bare except for the single box that Uryu had placed in the middle of the floor. They had rented a hotel room until they found another place to stay. Which was where all of their things were.

"READ! READ IT!" Ichigo motioned almost frantically.

"Three tenants wanted… boarding house within a mansion, get your own wing complete with two bedrooms, two baths, a den and library. 1000 dollars bi-monthly rent. Call if interested…" Uryu read out loud, standing up. Ichigo nodded his head, his mouth open.

"BI-MONTHLY!" Ichigo danced. He knew this was the place they had been looking for. Uryu looked up at him.

"That's it? That's like 500 a piece…" Uryu looked back. "Utilities included." His eyebrow tilted as he looked at the bottom. Neatly at the bottom of the page was printed script in Japanese. "Ichigo-Ichigo!" He tried to get his best friend's attention.

"Heh?" He looked over and Uryu hit him in the face.

"Look at the bottom of the page and tell me what you see…" Uryu brandished it. Ichigo took the flyer and looked at it.

"No… waaay…" His eyes widened. Uryu folded his arms, his mouth set at a cocky angle.

&&&

"GAH! RENJI!" Kazumi threw a toothbrush at him as he flash stepped out of the room. Her soaked hair dripped over her shoulders, the towel she had wrapped around her body now held up by her hand, her breasts barely hidden beneath it.

"Did he getcha again?" Rukia chuckled as she walked past. Kazumi stood in the doorway with a grumpy look on, her hair all over her face. "You look like Renji with his hair undone…" Rukia snggred and walked off.

"Thanks Rukia…" Kazumi shut the door. "Thanks very much…" She flipped her hair back away from her face and tied her towel again. They had gotten the call from a possible tenant earlier in the day and she was getting ready for the interview. "Please dear Kami… let it be someone even remotely attractive…" she closed her eyes as she pulled on her robe.

"So…" Renji stared at Rukia from across the kitchen table. Rukia looked up at him patiently.

"So what?"

"What do you think she's going to think of the new tenants?" Renji grinned.

"I have no idea… we have to see them first, if they're not clean shaven she won't even open the door." Rukia looked up as the general entered the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a periwinkle long-sleeved shirt. Her red hair was hung straight around her shoulders, her side swept bangs elegantly falling across her left eye.

"What won't I do?" Kazumi opened the fridge and Renji looked over his shoulder at her.

"You won't be polite…" Rukia shook her head and Kazumi straightened up.

"You don't think the last remaining Hasegawa of the Noble Hasegawa Clan won't be_ polite_?" Kazumi lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I think you'll be a jerk to the people who are coming to interview today…" Rukia folded her arms and Renji continued polishing Zabimaru, watching the girls as he did.

"I think you're overestimating me… I think I'm going to be nice…" the doorbell rang as the thunder overhead rumbled. The rain had been coming since early that morning. Renji noticed it and stood up, walking out at the girls continued to fight.

"Shut up Hasegawa, you're going to be everything BUT!" Rukia stomped her foot.

"Oh really? How dare you tell your general what to do!" Kazumi grabbed Rukia's hair.

"Leave me alone!" Rukia grabbed hers. The screeching continued, each messing up the other's hair, in a dead lock together.

"Boss…" A voice cut through the squeaks and squeals as they tortured each other's scalps. Kazumi looked up, her hair covering her face. Rukia blinked through her messy bob.

"Ichi-bozu?" Kazumi blinked and Rukia squeaked. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"So this is what the infamous Kazumi Hasegawa has fallen to? A girl fight in the kitchen of a mansion…?" Ichigo chuckled and both girls tackled him, squeezing until his head turned blue. Renji's eyes opened wide.

"HEY! HEY NOW!" Renji tugged. Ichigo choked, wheezing through their arms just as Renji and Uryu yanked the two off.

"It's been-forever…" The replacement shinigami gasped.

"I know… how are you doing? Boy have you turned into a handsome stud since the last time I saw you… six years ago…" Kazumi grinned, she was so unabashedly blunt.

"Uhh… thanks…" She was also the only person in the whole world who could make him blush with just one word.

"You're just as prudish as ever…" kazumi hooked an arm around his neck. "So didja come ta see your old sensei or what?"

"Actually we came to see about renting in a boarding house…" Ichigo spoke from her head lock.

"YOU'RE the one who called this morning?" Kazumi blinked. She looked over, Rukia seemed to be in a daze.

"Well WE called this morning…" Ichigo choked, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"We? We who?" She looked over at the other person standing there, realizing he was there for the first time since he had arrived. Suddenly her sunny disposition faded and she let Ichigo drop onto his face on the ground. "You…" She stared at him. Uryu stared right back. Her eyes flashed dangerously, her anger flaring.

"Yeah. Me." He clenched his jaw. She had been far too much trouble for her own good. Her obstinate, ridiculous, and outspoken nature rubbed him the wrong way. She was nothing but trouble for his kind… and she was proud of it.

"Quincy isn't allowed in this house…" Kazumi folded her arms.

"Quincy needs a place to stay." Uryu bit out through his teeth. Rukia looked from Uryu to Kazumi and back again, waiting.

"Quincy can stay!" Renji butted in only to receive a glare from Kazumi. He gave her a pleading look. They needed the money.

"Quincy can stay?" Kazumi ground out between gritted teeth. Ichigo closed his eyes and prayed she wouldn't kill Uryu in his sleep.

"Quincy can stay…" Renji stared Kazumi down.

"Quincy can stay…" Kazumi grumbled under her breath. "2,000 dollars up front, move in when you want…" she swung around and stalked off down into her wing.

"We got a place!" Ichigo punched air. Uryu wiped his forehead, she made him nervous… though he would never admit it. "Are you gonna sleep in my closet again?" Ichigo chuckled and Rukia punched him upside the head.

"No! Get over yourself Ichigo!" Rukia shouted and he laughed. Uryu looked over at Renji.

"Just thought I'd help you out a little…" Renji shrugged. "You looked like you needed a place."

"Thanks…" Uryu smiled lightly. He had the feeling… that this was going to be quite a place of residence. He watched Rukia hit Ichigo upside the head.

"So when are you two gonna move in?" Renji lifted an eyebrow.

"Maybe… later today…" Uryu shrugged. "Depends on when Ichigo decides to stop screwing around…" He stared pointedly at his best friend.

"Good… then you guys can help us with the renovations…" Renji grinned. Uryu turned his head slowly.

"Rennovations…" Uryu lifted is eyebrow.

&&&

YAY I think I'll post the next chapter later today… read and review please…

Shalan


End file.
